1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing sulfur tetrafluoride. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing sulfur tetrafluoride by using an amine/hydrogen fluoride complex.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes for producing sulfur tetrafluoride have been proposed. One of these processes is a process for reacting sodium fluoride with sulfur dichloride in acetonitrile, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,073. In this process, the operation for the reaction in the uniform condition is not easy because sodium fluoride as the starting material and sodium chloride as the by-product are solid, whereby an yield of sulfur tetrafluoride is highly fluctuated depending upon particle size of sodium fluoride and it is difficult to recover sodium fluoride from sodium chloride as the by-product.
Another known process is a process for reacting sulfur dichloride with chlorine and hydrogen fluoride without using any catalyst as disclosed in West German Unexamined patent publication No. 2,363,679. In this process, the reaction should be performed at a low temperature of lower than -50.degree. C.
The other known process is a process for using NOF as a fluorinating agent for sulfur chloride as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,839. In this process, it is not easy to treat the corrosive NOF and it provides only low yield of sulfur tetrafluoride. Because of these reasons, any processes are not satisfactory as an industrial process.